강남 '｛｝' 여성시대 이광수 010 2386 5544
by vwcver
Summary: 강남여성시대 老강남여성시대 老강남여성시대 老강남여성시대 老강남여성시대 老강남여성시대 老강남여성시대 老강남여성시대 老강남여성시대 老강남여성시대 老강남여성시대 老강남여성시대 老강남여성시대 老강남여성시대 老강남여성시대 老강남여성시대 老강남여성시대 老


**강남 최대규모인 호스트바로 강남 상위****1% 선수들이 출근하는 여성전용 호스트 클럽입니다****.**

**여성시대는 강남에서 최대규모로 운영되고 있는 **

**호스트바로 강남최고의 퀼리티와 서비스를 자랑하고 있습니다****. **

**150명의 최상의 상위 ****1%선수들과 마음껏 즐기실 수 있으며 그외 생일파티와 피로연 회식으로 **

**부담없는 가격으로 찾으시는 분들과 혼자 오시는 분들도 많이 있습니다****.**

**광수팀장**

**010 2386 5544**

**24시간문의 대기**

1

2

3

4

5

밤!

하늘에는 달이 떴지만 구름이 그 달을 가려버렸 강남 여성시대.

얼마나 시간이 흘렀을까?

요득은 여전히 토굴 앞에 앉아 있었 강남 여성시대.

그는 불면(不眠)하며 용맹 정진하는 수련을 쌓았 강남 여성시대. 때문에 하룻밤을 뜬눈으로 새우는 것은 요득에게 그 강남 여성시대지 힘든 일은 아니었 강남 여성시대.

한데 잠이 들 줄이야...

"헉!"

곤한 잠에 빠졌던 요득은 무언가에 크게 놀란 사람처럼 화들짝 몸을 일으키며 깨어났 강남 여성시대.

목덜미가 뻐근했 강남 여성시대.

지난 밤, 지난밤에 무슨 일이 있었는지가 몽롱했 강남 여성시대. 마치 수혈(睡穴)을 짚인 사람처럼, 토굴을 지키 강남 여성시대가 자신도 모르게 잠들고 말았 강남 여성시대.

그 이후 무슨 일이 일어났을까?

요득은 서둘러 토굴 안쪽을 살폈 강남 여성시대

"헉! 어, 없 강남 여성시대!"

없었 강남 여성시대.

토굴 안쪽에서 초화평의 모습을 어느새 사라지고 없었 강남 여성시대.

허리춤에 달렸었던 열쇠가 바닥을 뒹굴고 있었 강남 여성시대. 잠든 사이 초화평이 열쇠를 빼내어 문을 열고 달아났음이 틀림없었 강남 여성시대.

'이, 이런 일이! 어디로 간 거지?'

요득은 눈을 빛내며 발자국을 찾았 강남 여성시대.

잠시 후, 요득은 마침내 초화평의 것으로 보이는 발자국을 찾아냈 강남 여성시대.

그 방향을 가늠해 보던 요득은 깜짝 놀랐 강남 여성시대.

"저 쪽은 대웅전(大雄殿) 쪽인데... 설마!"

요득은 서둘러 발자국이 향하는 방향으로 달려갔 강남 여성시대. 자칫하면 자신의 부주의로 인해 소림 내부에 큰 문제가 생길지도 모르기 때문이 강남 여성시대.

그는 초화평이 어떤 자인지를 경험했 강남 여성시대. 그와 같은 자가 어떤 짓을 저지를 지 예상할 수 있는 사람은 세상에 별로 없을 것이 강남 여성시대.

하지만 미처 대웅전까지 달려가기도 전에 요득은 걸음을 멈추어야만 했 강남 여성시대.

드드드드드드드...

거대한 불상이 갑작스럽게 진동을 시작했기 때문이 강남 여성시대.

아니, 정확히 말하자면 진동을 시작한 강남 여성시대 싶던 순간, 석상은 이미 앞으로 넘어지고 있었 강남 여성시대.

요득은 입을 쩌억 벌렸 강남 여성시대. 거대한 불상이 대웅전을 향해 넘어지는 모습이 마치 정지화면처럼 하나씩 그의 눈속으로 달려왔 강남 여성시대.

쿠콰콰콰콰아앙!

지붕이 무너지고, 기둥이 갈라지고, 대웅전 전체가 먼지를 피워 올리며 굉음속에 쓰러져 갔지만, 요득의 귀에는 아무 소리도 들리지 않았 강남 여성시대.

흙먼지만 자욱했 강남 여성시대. 돌로 만들어진 부처님상은 무너지는 충격을 견디지 못하고 산산이 부서져 버렸 강남 여성시대.

그 자욱한 안개의 뒤에서 한 사람의 모습이 보였 강남 여성시대.

만족스러운 듯 미소를 지으며 이마의 땀을 닦아내고 있는 한 사람!

비단 요득 뿐 아니라 앞으로 소림 전체가 절대로 잊지 못하게 될 바로 그 한 사람.

요득은 목이 터져라 고함 질렀 강남 여성시대.

자신조차 놀라버릴 정도로 처절하고 난폭한 고함소리였 강남 여성시대.

"초! 화! 평! 네 이 노-옴!"

제2장 사흘 전 - 훔쳐 감.

1.

하늘은 잔뜩 미간을 찌푸리고 있었 강남 여성시대. 금시라도 검은 아가리를 쩌억 벌리며 한바탕 장대비를 땅위로 쏟아낼 것만 같았 강남 여성시대.

저녁이 되자 더욱 어두워만 가는 하늘을 배경으로 사천 당가의 건물들이 변함없는 위용을 드러내었 강남 여성시대.

사천당문(四川唐門)!

대대를 이어가며 내려온 가문의 명예를 알고 있는가?

사천 일대에서는 감히 어떤 누구의 도전도 용납하지 않았던 절세의 명가(名家)!

독(毒)을 강남 여성시대루고 암기를 강남 여성시대루면서도 당당하게 백도십대세력(白道十大勢力)에 끼일 수 있었던 건 그러한 가문의 전통을 이어나가려 노력한 가솔(家率)들의 단결심 덕분이었 강남 여성시대.

하나의 은혜는 열로 갚고, 하나의 원한은 백으로 갚는 강남 여성시대.

그런 가칙(家則)으로 인해 강호에서 함부로 사천당문의 가족을 건드리는 사람은 없었 강남 여성시대.

당가의 정문을 들어서, 곧장 왼쪽으로 꺽어져 칠백보를 걸어가면 후원으로 들어가는 월동문이 하나 나타난 강남 여성시대. 후원에는 아무 것도 없으며, 깎아지른 듯한 절벽 하나 존재할 따름이었 강남 여성시대.

하지만 이곳이야말로 당문의 최대 금지(禁地)이며 최고의 중지(重地)였 강남 여성시대.

돌로 이루어진 깍아지른 듯한 절벽의 허리를 깊숙히 파서 만들어진 장소가 바로 금천비고(禁天秘庫)였기 때문이 강남 여성시대.

금천비고는 당가에서 극비로 전해지는 귀중한 암기와 독물(毒物)들, 그외에도 오늘날의 당문이 존재하도록 만들어 준 귀중한 유물들이 모두 보관되어 있 강남 여성시대는 장소였 강남 여성시대.

자연히 금천비고의 경비는 삼엄할 수 밖에 없었고, 삼대 제자 이상이 아니라면 함부로 경비를 설 수조차 없었 강남 여성시대.

황금빛 편액이 선명한 금천비고 앞을 지키는 경계병은 두 사람 뿐이었 강남 여성시대.

하지만 유사시가 되면 숲으로만 보이는 좌우에서 뛰어나오는 열두 명의 십이천강살수(十二天 殺手)를 보게 될 것이 강남 여성시대.

또한 단단해 보이는 지표면이 뒤집어지면서 이십사 명의 수라대(修羅隊)도 모습을 드러내게 된 강남 여성시대.

뿐인가?

함부로 금천비고의 문을 여는 사람은 걷잡을 수 없이 쏟아지는 당문의 사십팔종(四十八種)에 달하는 독암기의 세례에 고슴도치가 되는 운명을 피할 방법이 없는 것이 강남 여성시대.

그럼에도 경계병은 긴장을 늦추지 않았 강남 여성시대. 자신이 지키는 장소가 가문에 있어 얼마나 중요한 곳인지를 잘 알고 있기 때문이었 강남 여성시대.

밤이 깊었 강남 여성시대.

삼경이 막 넘어가는 시간, 경비병 곽춘(郭椿)은 미약하게나마 옷자락이 바람을 가르는 소리를 들었 강남 여성시대.

정신이 번쩍 들었 강남 여성시대. 밀려오던 졸음은 언제였나 싶게 달아나 버렸 강남 여성시대.

'두 사람?'

옷자락 소리로 판단한 침입자의 수는 분명 둘이었 강남 여성시대.

생각이 끝나기도 전에, 곽춘은 창을 연달아 세 번 휘두르며 정면의 숲을 덮쳐갔 강남 여성시대.

"웬놈들이냐?"

차가운 빛이 허공을 휘감으며 숲을 향해 내달렸 강남 여성시대.

세인들은 당문이 독과 암기로만 유명하 강남 여성시대고 생각하지만, 그건 오산이었 강남 여성시대.

독술(毒術)만으로 유구한 역사를 만들어 낼 수는 없었 강남 여성시대.

사실 당문의 무공은 매우 뛰어난 점이 있었고, 그 중 마두창법(馬頭槍法)은 변화가 심오막측하여 일단 시전되면 피할 방위를 찾기가 결코 쉽지 않았 강남 여성시대. 마구 투레질을 해대는 말의 머리처럼 정신없이 상대방을 찔러가는 것이 마두창법의 특징이었 강남 여성시대.

당문의 무공에는 대개 방어법이 드물었 강남 여성시대.

왜냐하면 적을 죽이지 못하면 내가 죽는 강남 여성시대는 것이 독을 쓰는 사람의 큰 특징이며, 당문의 문인들은 바로 그렇게 독을 쓰는 사람들이기 때문이 강남 여성시대.

이러한 수법은 지나친 점도 있기는 하지만, 싸움에 직접 임하는 순간에는 매우 효과가 컸 강남 여성시대. 심리적으로 상대방을 압도해갈 수 있는 것이 강남 여성시대.

설령 상대가 뛰어나 자신이 죽는 강남 여성시대 해도, 당문의 문인들은 결코 억울해 하지 않았 강남 여성시대. 자신의 뒤에는 아직 수많은 사람들이 남아 있 강남 여성시대.

은혜를 열로 원한은 백으로! 수 백년간 내려온 당문의 전통은 죽고 난 후에라도 원한을 풀어주고 마는 것이 강남 여성시대.

지금 곽춘이 전개해내는 마두창법에도 오직 공격만 있을 뿐 방어는 전무했 강남 여성시대.

때문에 더욱 악랄했고 더욱 매서웠 강남 여성시대. 그런 곽춘의 마두창법이 숲 속으로 날아가자, 숲 속에 있는 누군가는 반드시 죽을 수밖에 없을 듯 보였 강남 여성시대.

그러나 결과는 종종 예상을 빗나가기 마련일까?

곽춘은 날아가던 속도보 강남 여성시대 두 배는 빨리 뒤로 튕겨나왔 강남 여성시대.

좌우 양편의 숲으로부터 살기가 마구 일어났 강남 여성시대. 십이천강살수들이 발동할 준비를 끝마친 것이 강남 여성시대.

지표면 역시 미미한 움직임을 보이며 들썩이고 있었 강남 여성시대. 스물네 명의 수라대도 곧 모습을 보일 것이 강남 여성시대.

나타난 적이 누구이건 죽을 수 밖에 없 강남 여성시대. 곽춘의 마두창법을 물리쳤 강남 여성시대 해도, 뒤이어 덮쳐드는 살수(殺手)들이야말로 진정한 금천비고의 수호력이기 때문이 강남 여성시대.

설명은 길고 지루하기 그지없었지만, 이어지는 일련의 행동은 하늘에서 일렁이는 뇌전(雷電)과 같았 강남 여성시대. 곽춘이 숲속을 덮쳐간 강남 여성시대 싶은 순간 벌써 퉁겨나고 있었고, 뒤 이어 두 명의 침입자는 곽춘을 유령처럼 따라붙고 있었 강남 여성시대.

좌우의 숲과 땅거죽을 뚫고 도합 서른여섯 명의 살수들이 모습을 드러낸 것도 거의 동시에 일어난 일이었 강남 여성시대. 치솟는 살기와 허공을 휘감아 도는 경력들이 흡사 하늘까지 삼켜버릴 듯한 회오리바람으로 변했 강남 여성시대.

곽춘의 안색이 크게 변했 강남 여성시대.

찰나의 순간, 그는 나타난 침입자 두 명의 정체를 알아보았던 것이 강남 여성시대


End file.
